


Take my hand

by lulusonebluejacket (anomeganeyatsu)



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Elu drabble, M/M, Morning After, eliott is a dork, elu - Freeform, lucas is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/lulusonebluejacket
Summary: It's the morning after and Lucas finally has him. And seeing him like this in the morning light, Lucas couldn't stop the warm feelings spreading from his chest to his whole being.





	Take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for the 5 Fine Frøkner scene.
> 
> I wrote this weeks ago, specifically the week when Coline posted on her IG story the video of Maxence dancing in the street.

Lucas stares. Eliott eyes looking directly into his eyes, crow's feet lining the corners as he smiles widely and dances in front of him. He extends a hand to him and Lucas just looks at it before lifting his eyes to meet Eliott's.

The taller male wiggles his eyebrows at him. Lucas couldn't help the huff of laughter that slips past his lips. He takes the hand. Eliott's smile grows impossibly wider. He takes lead, guiding Lucas to a waltz-like dance. He holds him carefully and they dance to the music that's coming from the radio. Lucas lets out a startled laugh when Eliott spins him, wrapping his arms around him before dipping him. He plants a kiss on his nose and Lucas giggles.

"God, you find the man of your dreams and turns out he's a fucking dork," he says a moment later when they're both standing, shaking his head. A small smile on his lips. Eliott's still hasn't let him go. Their foreheads are touching. This close their breaths intermingle and brush against each other's skin. He doesn't mind. He likes him being here. So close to touch and kiss, to hold.

“So, I’m the man of your dreams?” Eliott asks teasingly. He could see the wonder there, the smidgen of disbelief that he has this—has Lucas now.

“Yeah, and he’s a dorky raccoon that’s got a taste for dubstep and who’s ideal date involves places that are horror film worthy.” He clicks his tongue in mock disappointment, and Eliott laughs.

“But you love him,” Eliott whispers, nose gently rubbing against his own.

Lucas breathes and closes his eyes. “Yeah,” he smiles and Eliott leans in to seal it with a kiss.


End file.
